User blog:YetanotherThegreatCreepypasta/Possible Ice Age DLC
This is my idea. This DLC adds a new island. Isla Congelada. "Ah. Isla Congelada. This island is too south for it's frozen lands, but hey, at least we can run Glaicer Park here." Ian Malcom. This island is a frozen wasteland. Dinosaurs can't survive here, but most animals for this DLC can. This is the largest island on the Five Deaths, because there are so many animals here to unlock. Isla Congelada Animals. Woolly Mammoth. "Ah, the Woolly Mammoth. A classic addition to the park. Beware of it's sudden need to have companions." Cabot Finch. The Woolly Mammoth is the first animal availble to the player on Isla Congelada. It is a large social animal that needs 3 other mammoths to be content. It can live with 20 other animals in the same enclosure. It eats from ground herbivore feeders. Woolly Rhino. "You see, Ice Age mammals needed to be big and hairy to survive, and this Woolly Rhino is just that." Owen Grady. The Woolly Rhino is the second Isla Congelada animal availble. They are unlocked by building 4 animals on the island. They can live alone or in pairs and co-exist with 14 other animals. It fights any threat they will find. They eat from ground herbivore feeders as well. Gylpodont. "A mammal version of an ankylosaur, the Gylpodont is a tough beast to raise." George Lambert. The Gylpodont is the third animal in the DLC, availble via Security Division progress on Isla Congelada. It can live alone or in groups of up to 15, and can live with 30 other creatures. It has a habit of running from Gyrospheres, and eats from ground herbivore feeders. Sabre-tooth. "A Sabre-tooth? Don't you have enough carnivores already?" Ian Malcom. The Sabre-tooth is the first carnivore on Isla Congelada, availble via progress in the Science Division. It can live alone or in packs of 5, and can co-exist with 12 animals in total. It will attack anything it sees, making it deadly to keep. It eats from carnivore feeders of both types. Quagga. "Oh, a Quagga. This will be fun." Isaac Clement. The Quagga is availble via Entertainment Division progress on Isla Congelada. It is a herding animal with a requirement of 8 other Quaggas and can live with 35 other animals. They eat from ground herbivore feeders as well. Terror Bird. "A huge meat-eating ostrich, a Terror Bird is: fast and a bird." Kajal Dua. The Terror Bird is unlocked via completing the Science Division on Isla Congelada. It is a solitary animal, and can live with 5 other animals. It insists feeding from live bait feeders. Giant Ground Sloth. "Deluxe three-toed, the Giant Ground Sloth is a huge, lazy beast." Cabot Finch. The Giant Ground Sloth is the largest animal in the DLC, availible from completing the Security Division on Isla Congelada. It lives in pairs and likes 7 animals max in it's enclosure. It eats from sauropod feeders. Short faced Bear. "This Short faced Bear is a huge risk to have around. Clone them at your own risk!" Ian Malcom. the Short faced Bear is the last animal in the DLC, unlocked by completing the Entertainment Division on Isla Congelada. It lives in pairs and will live with 8 other animals. It will eat from any carnivore feeder and won't fight Woolly Rhinos, so you can mix them together. So what do you think? Is this a good DLC? Tell me in the comments! Category:Blog posts